Luffy's Secret Box
by LeuieFaye
Summary: Let's peek inside Luffy's secret box...hihihihi. ASL Brothers yoi!


Luffy's Secret Box.

Belated Happy Birthday Luffy-kun! This is for you! Even though it's not really related I still want to post this. ASL Arc. I'm sorry about the other fic…well this is based from one of the episodes of Spongebob Squarepants…'The secret Box'.

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

* * *

Ace and Sabo have been wondering why does Luffy carries a wooden box with him all the time and the most suspicious is Luffy won't even let them see what's inside his box.

"It's a secret box, **my **secret box. It won't be a secret anymore if I let you see what's inside right?" said the oh so ever logical Luffy. Curse Luffy's logic.

It has been a couple of weeks when he started carrying the stupid secret box of him and the rubber boy had been guarding the box not letting his eyes off his precious box and even in his sleep, the boy would wait for the two of them to sleep first and hid his box somewhere around their tree house and the boy would wake up early just to take his box again before they could even find it. Ace and Sabo wanted to scold their younger brother because he's exhausting himself of what he's doing; it's not really good for his health to have that kind of sleeping habit, Luffy is also visibly slacking in their hunting sessions making Ace to become more irritated with Luffy and sometimes it takes time for Sabo to calm his freckled face brother.

But it really bothers them as to what is so important inside of that box that Luffy have to be so out of character just so they couldn't peek inside his secret box.

"Wanna find out Sabo?" Ace asked while dangling himself in the big tree branch they chose to have their little secret meeting.

"Are you sure of that? What if he gets mad?" Sabo sway his pipe to swat some leaves falling from the tree top.

"Nonsense. He won't get mad besides we'll just peek inside the box when he's not around." Ace sat up and massaged his head.

Sabo just looked at him passively. "You're being stupid Ace. Luf's always holding the damn box – ALL THE TIME. How we'll be able to get it huh?"

"Oh, you're right."

"Don't 'Oh' me, idiot!" Sabo sighed in annoyance. "The only time we could peek in the box is when he's asleep but the thing is he's always waiting for us to sleep first before he would hide the box and sleep."

"Want to knock him out?" Ace grinned but he squeaked when a fist collided on his head.

"Hey! What's that for?!" Ace whined.

"What did you eat and you're being dumb today huh, Ace?" Sabo reprimanded.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, but don't you noticed that he's more tired than before? Maybe the lack of sleep is really hitting him now." Ace massaged the bump on his head.

"You're right…" The two of them paused then grinned at each other as if reading each other's mind.

* * *

Luffy have been holding his secret box for the past two weeks, not that there's something special about the box but Luffy needed to guard it all the time though it's really annoying, carrying the wooden box with him. Because of it that he can't sleep well, train well and eat well and he's too exhausted to even move from his spot now. He's hungry and sleepy, even though he wanted to rest and sleep for another hour or so he can't because his brothers might take his box and peek inside without him knowing it.

The box is somewhat an easy to carry wooden box, it's not that small but big enough for him to carry and he got it from Makino so he wanted to take good care of it. She let him have it but the bar maid had been wondering why he needed a box. Luffy grinned, this is his personal **secret **box that neither Sabo nor Ace could find out. Yeah, even though keeping a secret to his brothers is a no-no he just can't let them see his secret box. Luffy groaned as he thought how he could keep his secret without tiring himself more, a sudden headache stopped him from thinking.

He slowly sat up from their make shift bed and place the box on his lap, opening it. He snickered while looking inside the box, keeping a funny secret is fun especially from Ace and Sabo.

He then heard the footsteps of Ace and Sabo down the big tree; the two are carrying big sacks of foods. Luffy tuck his box close to him and tiredly greeted his brothers.

"Welcome back."

"We're home. How are you feeling Lu?" Sabo asked as he places his sack on the floor.

"Better." He answered shortly then looked at the sacks eagerly. He's hungry but he doesn't know if he could eat more than he used to, his tummy seemed acidic.

Ace and Sabo frowned at him, looking at their little brother worriedly. This has to stop or Luffy will eventually get really sick. Ace took some bread and meat and gave it to Luffy but as usual the younger just ate a small portion of his food.

"Luffy, would you please stop this. You're killing yourself." Ace said in an annoyed tone.

"No, I'm not." Luffy denied.

"Yes you are. How are you gonna go out in the jungle with that condition, you'll get killed when a wild animal smelled you. They could smell your tiredness; you're too weak to go out." Sabo scolded.

"I'm not weak, that's mean Sabo!" Luffy whined turning to them made him dizzy. "I'm going to Dadan." He carried his box with him and took his pipe in the corner.

"What? No you're not going anywhere it's too dangerous for you!" Ace blocked the entrance/exit of their tree house.

"But Ace, Makino is coming today! I wanna see her!" Luffy pouted as tried to look for an escape but Ace wouldn't let him.

"Then we'll go with you. You're an easy prey for the wild animals out there. Is that okay?" Sabo suggested. Luffy pouted and nodded, the three of them went to Dadan's house where Makino and Woopslap are waiting for them.

"Makino!" Luffy run to Makino but before the kid could even near her he suddenly collapsed in the ground, luckily his brothers caught him.

"Be careful Luffy, you're not in your full health." Ace reprimanded, worry lacing his voice.

"My goodness Luffy-kun, what happened to you?" Makino gushed over the exhausted boy. She looked at the older boys but they just shook their heads.

"Talk to him Makino-san, he's like that for almost two weeks. He won't listen to us." Sabo explained.

Makino frowned in worry and looked at Luffy who's clutching the box she gave to him. "Luffy?"

"We should talk in the back, Makino." Luffy tugged at her blouse and led her in Dadan's backyard.

"Okay." When the two are gone, Ace and Sabo sighed.

"Just a little more." Ace murmured. Sabo nodded as he thought up their plan on how to get Luffy's secret box.

After Luffy and Makino talking, all of them ate the feast Makino made for them and thankfully Luffy's appetite is coming back to normal. After bidding their goodbyes, the ASL brothers went back to their tree house and readied themselves to sleep.

As usual Luffy waited for the two of them to sleep and they eagerly complied with his wishes. Three hours later, Luffy stood and hid the box somewhere in the back of the drawers. The exhausted boy then tucked himself under his blanket and immediately drifted to sleep, when the two older boys knew that Luffy is fast asleep, they tip-toed to get the box where the rubber boy hid it.

"Are you ready Sabo?" Ace asked in a hush voice. Sabo nodded then they looked at the box lid and when Ace opened the box – frogs, beetles, moths and other insects came out from the box startling the two of them.

"What the hell - !" Ace shouted. Sabo gestured him to hush but it was too late, Luffy woke up and he's looking at them with a daze stare.

"Ah, Luffy, wait, let us explain." Sabo tried to reason but Luffy beat him to it.

"I know…I thought you would look for it so I let Makino to keep my secret for me." Luffy grinned sleepily. "Thought you could fool me, my secret is my secret, but Makino knows it so it's our secret. She promised not to let you see it. Ah, dizzzzz…" Luffy once again fell asleep.

The two older boys stood in their spot, dumbfounded. Sabo is the first one to recover, "I wonder what's his secret is?" He looked at Ace who recovered also.

"I don't care about that I'm gonna teach this idiot a lesson! That idiot!" He was about to lunged but Sabo held him up.

"Ace, don't! Do it after he recovers!"

"ARRRGGHHH!"

* * *

Woopslap looked at the grinning bar maid in the bar counter, ever since they got back from the mountains she's been snickering a lot.

"Did Luffy give something for you Makino-chan to be happy like that?" The mayor asked the woman.

The smiling woman looked at the old man and snickered. Woopslap looked at her in confusion as she went inside and come back holding some stack of shiny papers.

"Remember the time Luffy borrowed a camera." She gave the pictures to him. "I didn't know he could be a good photographer." She snickered again.

When Woopslap saw the pictures, he laughed so hard he could roll on the floor.

"That Luffy will be dead if they saw these pictures." He laughed again and gave the pictures back to Makino.

"I know that's why I took these from him and he said that this is our secret." Makino smiled. "I'll put these in a photo album."

"He's a very naughty boy." Woopslap shook his head, grinning.

* * *

I really don't want to describe what are the pictures would but I hope you like it.


End file.
